Ad Idem
by TeenageBlonde
Summary: Oneshot: Joshua thought only Neku could use the player pin to read minds. JoshuaxRhyme Slight JoshuaxNeku


**Summary: **Joshua thought for sure only Neku could use the player pin to read minds.

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately for me, I do not own the game the World Ends with You or any of the characters in it.

**Author's Note: **This story is dedicated to one of my very best friends, Grace! Also, I would like to thank R. Seldon for the inspiration!

Ad Idem

(_Of the same mind)_

When Joshua had Mr. H design his player pins he gave them the unique ability to read other people's minds. In this same way, he had them created so that only those with a great imagination were able to utilize such a talent.

It is because of that simple fact that he stands in front of the statue of Hachiko, completely perplexed. So far only Neku was able to harness that power and because of it, ultimately convinced him to spare Shibuya from destruction. And now, he is in the presence of another who he thinks possibly fulfilled the pin's true potential, although the two have never spoken until this day.

She laughs, an innocent smile on her face. She is rather young, the Composer muses, and he wonders how on earth she could match his proxy in perceptiveness, despite her apparent naivety.

"My brother told me a lot about you, Joshua, and I feel so delighted to finally meet you!"

He searches her eyes for any traces of fear, but is disappointed to find none. Surely if Beat had talked to this girl about himself she would realize that he could kill her without any justification; simply because he wished it. However looking into those sparkling blue eyes he finds something akin to admiration. At this point he isn't positive if this girl is exceptionally bright or extremely foolish.

He nods and gives her his trademark smirk, tucking a few strands of his silver hair behind his ear. "Rhyme, was it? I must say, it was quite preemptive of you to insist we meet here _alone_." He giggles, as he normally does, as if to mock her bold spirit. "Didn't your brother teach you not to talk to strangers? It's _dangerous_."

Rhyme shakes her head. "Beat warned me to never go near you, but I chose not to listen."

"Oh?" he responds, trying his hardest to sound uninterested in what she has to say, but he knew somewhere deep down inside that she was one of those irritating and special types, that could sense what went on beneath the surface.

"I guess…" she shuffles her feet, now showing signs of being nervous, which makes Joshua almost chuckle with amusement. She needs to recognize who is in control here. "I wanted to tell you thank you."

Joshua's blank expression nearly betrays him in that moment. Yes, now he is certain this girl is insane. He decides to humor her and allow her to explain herself. "For what, may I ask, dear?"

"For saving me. For saving _us_. You had every reason not to."

Joshua blinks, wondering what made her draw such a conclusion, provided all the horrible things he'd done to her friends. "You were not told the whole story, apparently. I am a terrible person. I shot Neku twice and deliberately put your lives at stake. Even if Shibuya was restored it's evident none of you are the same because of what I put you through."

For awhile, Rhyme is quiet. And Joshua believes he has stumped her. He is about to walk away, satisfied with his triumph, throwing her a snide remark as a parting gift, when she surprises him-with a kiss to the cheek. An act so pure that most would receive it with a grateful heart. Most isn't the God of Shibuya, of course. He isn't entertained by the idea of anyone getting close-let alone _touching_ him. Not even Neku is awarded such a privilege. So he cannot fathom why he does not strike her for her impudence. She was given permission to have a conversation with him. Nothing more.

He narrows his eyes at the girl, a frown firmly implanted on his features. This reaction doesn't seem to phase her, unfortunately, for Joshua's nerves.

"You know, Neku doesn't hate you like you think. Resent maybe, but he'll get over that in time," she returns that annoying grin to her face. "I believe you two can be best friends. You have a lot more in common then me, my big brother or Shiki does with him."

The mere mention of his name is enough to send the Composer off the edge. She is not worthy to be around his former proxy. She is lucky he acknowledges her at all! Why it is the only grounds that all of them in that circle were brought back to life. Nobody deserves Neku. Nobody but Joshua.

As if on cue, Rhyme adds, "Perhaps from your perspective he belongs only to you, but maybe that's why you are so two are so distant. You respect him for his creativity and open mind, yet you stifle his growth. His want to develop other relationships to expand his horizons, as Mr. H puts it."

Joshua does not reply with words, instead he snarls. How dare she accuse him of not knowing what's best for Neku! She is far below him.

"You're lonely, aren't you? You can attempt to hide it all you want, but you're afraid of losing the one person you started to care about," the tone of her voice is no longer cheerful and disarming. It's confident and honest.

Joshua has reached his limit. He turns, dismissing her with a wave of his hand. "Are you done? I have other matters to deal with."

Rhyme does not object to him leaving, because both Joshua and she know what just happened, although Joshua will never admit to it.

"Come hang out with us whenever you want!" she chirps, hoping secretly he won't deny her invitation.

Joshua ignores her and disappears, upset with himself for letting his mask slip off for even the slightest of seconds. He revisits his post, observing all the humans that reside within his domain, his gaze particularly fixated on a certain boy and his friends. Rhyme managed to go back to them, despite their earlier encounter. It was her insight that saved her. He could not deny he was as impressed with her as he was disgusted. He is tempted to erase her since he does not want to accept his faults nor be constantly reminded of them when he sees her, but perhaps he shouldn't.

Neku would throw a fit afterall.

**Author's Note: **Thank you very much for reading my story! I hope all of you enjoyed it. I appreciate any feedback you have, but please no flaming. Constructive criticism is encouraged. =)

Also, the pairing of this story is up to the interpretation the viewer. That is all!


End file.
